You Are My Heroes
by Rizuma10
Summary: Pengelanaan Mitoze akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire & werewolf besar-besaran! Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya! Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua? Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**(Anime Fanfiction)**

**(A/n : Hi Minna! —lambai2 gaje—**

**Perkenalkan, saya Author baru dimari, nama saya Rikka Uzumaki, but kalian semua bisa manggil aku Rizuma, itu lebih simple :3 —tebar menyan (?) #gebuked**

**Yosh, Minna! Sebagai Fanfic pertama disini, Rizuma akan mempersembahkan fanfic bernuansa Classic, karena emang Rizuma suka fanfic bernuansa begini, juga… ternyata film Van Helsing itu sangat menginspirasi XD**

**Mungkin fanfic ini tak akan sebagus yang kalian harapkan, dan maybe this fanfic juga akan menjadi sedikit aneh, gaje, gak memuaskan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya #jitaked**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic! #translater rusak —sok English lu thor :v—**

**Ya ya ya Rizuma tahu kalau kali ini Rizuma gak banyak cuap-cuap, disebabkan karena efek mulai lapar~~ #pletakked**

**So, why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction? —mulai sok English again :v— )**

**Tittle : You Are My Heroes**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO and Minakushi milik ©Masashi Kishimoto sensei, Fanfic ini milik saya :v**

**Cast : Minato N, Kushina U, Mikoto U (disini Mikoto menjadi Uzumaki karena diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Uzumaki :v) and other else :v (jumlah castnya akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita ^^)**

**Genre : Fantasy, always with Humor, romance, gatau (?)**

**Rate : T (masih amaaan~~~)**

**Words : 3,198 Word (s)  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Rizuma a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki :3**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat dewa jashin (?), banyak adegan kekerasan, de es be, de es be :v**

**And… Fanfic ini ASLI PURE ORIGINAL bikinan Rizuma, not mencontek dimanapun :v —ngemeng apaan thor? -_- —**

**Ini asli imajinasi Rizuma looh~ :3**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !  
**

**HAPPY READING !**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**Summary : Pengelanaan Mitoze atau yang bernama asli Minato Namikaze tersebut akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil bernuansa classic, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire &amp; werewolf besar-besaran!**

**Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya!**

**Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua?**

**Apakah ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir dalam pengelanaannya selama 10 tahun ini?**

"**Namaku Mitoze, dan aku hanyalah seorang pengelana^^"**

"**jangan memanggilku kesatria! Aku tak merasa pantas untuk panggilan itu"**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**#Author pov**

"THIINGG!"

"TENGG!"

"SLASHH!"

Suara dentingan demi dentingan pedang yang saling beradu pun tak kunjung berhenti seiring dengan turunnya bulan kecakrawala pertanda hari sudah mulai fajar dan tak lama lagi sang surya akan bangun dari peradabannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning mencolok tampak mendecak kesal ketika lagi-lagi dia hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam menepis serangan bertubi-tubi dari lawannya tersebut.

"TRANGG!"

"Menyerahlah, MITOZE!"

Sang pemuda berambut kuning tadipun lagi-lagi hanya mendecak kesal sambil mencoba mengakhiri adu pedang mereka dengan suatu hentakan.

"KAULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA MENYERAH!"

"SLAAASHHH!"

"BRUAKKK!"

Dan akhirnya adu pedang itu berakhir dengan satu hentakan yang berakhir dengan cantik dari si rambut kuning bernama Mitoze tersebut.

"Masih mau melawan?" Tanya Mitoze sebagai penutupan sambil mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya tadi.

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

"_iyaa, benar, aku tak berbohong, sama sekali tidak! Kali ini Kesatria Mitoze bahkan benar-benar menghadapi The Dark Eyes hanya dengan seorang diri dan hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah pedang!"_

Salah seorang rakyat yang menggunakan pakaian berjubah ala kesatria pun meneriakkan sebuah cerita yang entah berasal darimana sambil berdiri diatas sebuah panggung kecil yang dikelilingi rakyat-rakyat yang sengaja mampir, lewat dan akhirnya mampir, maupun yang hanya kebetulan lewat dipasar rakyat Desa Uzushiogakure tersebut. Kali ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya orang dengan pakaian berjubah tadi memanfaatkan kisah sang Kesatria pengelana bernama Mitoze hanya untuk mendapatkan uang secukupnya guna mendapatkan sesuap nasi untuknya, maupun untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dan anehnya, para rakyat yang mendengarkan ceritanya tadipun seakan percaya sepenuhnya dengan cerita yang dikarang orang tadi dan terus mendengarkan cerita orang tadi setiap hari.

"Kau percaya ceritanya?" Tanya salah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kebetulan lewat pada temannya yang tampak mengenakan jubah yang kebesaran sehingga hanya setengah wajahnya saja yang kelihatan.

"orang pembual begitu dipercaya? Yang benar saja, Miko-chan!" jawab temannya tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

"tapi, kau tahu, The Dark Eyes kan termasuk salah satu dari kesatria hebat yang ada, ditambah, dia adalah seekor werewolf, kurasa tak mungkin manusia biasa seperti Mitoze atau ze ze yang lainnya yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan mudah, terlebih hanya seorang diri dan hanya dengan sebilah pedang" kata gadis berambut hitam tadi lagi sambil memegangi perutnya saking gelinya dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"ya, aku tahu, itu sangat konyol -ttebane!" jawab temannya tadi sambil tertawa geli dan menaikkan tudung jubahnya sedikit sehingga memberikan sedikit kilatan cahaya kepada sepasang mata violetnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik tudung jubahnya tersebut.

"oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Kaa-sanmu menyuruh kita mencari apa disini -ttebane?"

"Tap."

"_Selamat Datang Di Desa UZUSHIOGAKURE"_

Sepasang mata safir yang secerah langit biru pun terus menatapi berulang-ulang tulisan yang terpampang diatas gerbang kokoh dihadapannya tersebut.

"Uzushiogakure? Apa ini…"

Sang pemuda bermata safir tadipun hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dengan pakaian berjubah hitam dan topeng binatang berukiran aneh —sejenis ANBU lah :v— yang mencegatnya.

"siapa kau?"

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Sontak saja kedua pertanyaan tadi meluncur cepat sebelum sesaat kemudian sang pemuda bermata safir tadi menyadari keadaan dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya —Seperti gerakan mendorong sesuatu didepannya— tanda kedua orang tadi jangan terlalu terburu-buru.

"kalau kau ingin berniat jahat maka kau harus kami gelandang ke penjara Istana Kerajaan Uzumaki"

Kata salah seorang pria bertopeng tadipun membuat sang pemuda bermata safir terhenyak sejenak.

"_oh… Uzumaki, ya… ya… itu, aku ingat"_ batin pemuda tersebut sambil kemudian langsung membuka tudung jubahnya yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah rupawan dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang acak-acakan dan sepasang mata safir yang indah, yang pasti akan membuat para wanita yang saat itu melihatnya akan pingsan ditempat. Kedua pria bertopeng tadipun tampak membelalakkan matanya dibalik topeng mereka.

"oh… anda…"

"Kesatria Mitoze-sama, sebuah kehormatan berjumpa dengan anda disini, silakan ikut kami, Baginda Raja Uzumaki telah menunggu kedatangan anda"

Sontak saja sikap kedua pria bertopeng tadi berubah ketika tahu siapa pemuda bermata safir tadi. Mungkin saking berharganya sang pemuda bernama Mitoze yang ceritanya memang telah menyebar luas diantara para warga Uzushiogakure, mustahil ada yang tak kenal dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

Segurat senyuman hangat pun akhirnya terlukis diwajah rupawan Mitoze, setelah sebelumnya hanya memasang tampang datar dan seriusnya.

"tolong, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku hanyalah seorang pengelana" jawab Mitoze masih dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"ha? Alat pemintal? Apa itu Miko-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata violet kepada teman berambut hitamnya yang sejak tadi hanya keliling-keliling gajelas —Tawaf? #Plakk— didalam toko peralatan tradisional milik keluarga pendatang guna mencari sesuatu yang disebutkan oleh ibunya Mikoto, si gadis berambut hitam tadi, yang bernama 'Alat Pemintal'. Mikoto pun sontak langsung menoleh dan menatap gadis bermata violet tadi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"jadi kau belum tahu apa itu?" Tanya Mikoto masih dengan tatapan hari-ini-gak-tahu-apa-itu-alat-pemintal?-Go-to-hell-aja-deh —#plakk XD—

Dan si gadis bermata violet tadipun hanya mengangguk polos.

"kau kan tahu sendiri, aku tak pernah berada didepan mesin apapun seumur hidupku, maafkan aku Miko-chan, aku tak bisa membantumu banyak" jawab si gadis bermata violet sambil menunduk sedih, yang diajak bisara pun akhirnya menjadi tak tega juga.

"eh… ti-tidak apa-apa… tak perlu meminta maaf, Kushina-sama" kata Mikoto begitu saja yang tanpa sadar menyebut nama asli gadis bermata violet tadi, sontak si gadis bermata violet tadi langsung emosi dan menjitak Mikoto gemas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KUSHINA-SAMA, AKU TAK SUKA ITU -TTEBANE!"

Sontak keadaan ditoko kecil itu langsung geger ketika menyadari kehadiran si gadis bermata violet tadi.

"ups!"

"Putri Kushina-sama, suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat melayani anda"

"silakan, silakan, apapun yang anda cari disini semuanya gratis"

"bolehkah saya bertanya apa yang sedang anda cari? Siapa tahu saya bisa ban…"

"BISAKAH KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU DENGAN BERLEBIHAN BEGITU -TTEBANE? DIAMLAH DAN ANGGAPLAH AKU ORANG BIASA UNTUK SEMENTARA!" teriak si gadis bermata violet tadi dengan kesal kepada orang-orang mulai bersikap berlebihan padanya ketika mengetahui ternyata dirinya adalah seorang Putri, Putri kerajaan Uzumaki yang menyamar guna membantu Mikoto mencari keperluannya dipasar. Orang-orang tadipun kaget dan sontak langsung berlutut didepan gadis tadi.

"kalau itu mau anda Putri Kushina-sama, kami akan menuru…"

"bisakah kalian semua bangun dari posisi kalian itu -ttebane?" kata gadis tadi yang kemarahannya sudah mulai reda sekali lagi sambil menarik orang-orang tadi untuk berdiri karena ia tak ingin dirinya dilihat mencolok oleh orang-orang lain yang lewat.  
Mikoto pun hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat ekspresi garang bercampur cemasnya Kushina, gadis bermata violet tadi, ketika menarik para orang-orang tadi untuk berdiri.

"nah, sekarang cepat pergilah sebelum nanti menarik perhatian kesini!" kata Kushina sadis sambil mendorong orang orang tadi dan menarik Mikoto menjauh.

"Gah Baka! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kena masalah begini -ttebane! Kalau sampai ayahku tahu aku menyelinap kesini lagi, aku pasti akan kena masalah yang lebih besar!" keluh Kushina dengan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mikoto pun makin berusaha untuk menahan tawa gelinya.

"ish, ish, maafkan aku Tuan Put…"

Mikoto pun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Kushina lagi-lagi mempelototinya.

"baiklah, baiklah Kushina-chan, kau suka? Sekarang mari kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi kalau tak ingin kelihatan mencolok" kata Mikoto sambil kembali celingukan dan ahkirnya menemukan sesuatu,

"nah, ini adalah alat pemintal, hati-hati dengan jarumnya yang tajam" kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan sesuatu dengan jarum diujungnya, dan sekilas Mikoto berpikir ini seperti kisah Putri Aurora (?) dimana sekarang dia juga mengacungkan alat pemintal kepada Sang Putri.

_lalu kemudian Putri Kushina pun membelalakkan violet indahnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh alat tersebut._

"_yaa~ teruslah seperti itu Tuan Putri, sentuhlah jarum itu maka kau akan mati, hahahaha!" batin jahat sang Mikoto pun menjerit riang, sedangkan orang-orang yang tadi diusir Kushina pun mengintip dengan ekspresi cemas dibalik rak peralatan menjahit._

"_oh tidak, jangan sampai Putri Kushina-sama menyentuh jarum itu!" kata si orang pertama yang berpostur paling tinggi._

"_semoga Kami-sama melindungi Putri Kushina-sama!" kata si orang kedua yang berpakaian merah._

"_kuharap sihirku waktu itu bekerja!" kata si orang ketiga yang bertubuh gempal._

_Namun ternyata yang terjadi…_

"_uhh…" Sang Kushina pun meringis ketika tangannya mulai mengucurkan darah akibat tertusuk jarum alat pemintal tersebut, dan langsung ambruk sebelum menyadari ternyata Sang Mikoto lah yang telah sengaja menusukkan jarum tersebut… … …_

…

…

…

_THE END #pletakk_

— ** —**

**Kushina : heh? Apa-apaan ini -ttebane? Mengapa gw disini jadi kayak Putri Aurora begini? -_-**

**Mikoto : tau nih Author aneh, masa gw disini jadi jahat sih? -_-**

**3 orang aneh (?) : kami juga kok tiba-tiba jadi perinya Aurora begitu? -_-**

**#Kushimiko dan 3 kurcaci —Plakk— ngehajar Author**

**#Readers ikut-ikutan hajar Author**

**#Author kaburr :v**

**Hehehe… peace -_-V okeh okeh mari kita kombek to the story :v**

***Replay***

"nah, ini adalah alat pemintal, hati-hati dengan jarumnya yang tajam" kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan sesuatu dengan jarum diujungnya.

Kushina pun membelalakkan violet indahnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh alat tersebut.

"hum, alat ini lumayan berat juga ya Miko-chan?" kata Kushina sambil tertawa kecil dan mengambil benda tersebut dari Mikoto, namun tiba-tiba…

Yang terjadi sungguh tak terduga…

"uh ittai!" jerit kecil Kushina sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang ternyata tak sengaja tergores jarum itu karena kurang berhati-hati dalam memegang alat tersebut. Mikoto pun sontak ikut kaget dan langsung cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu dari pangkuan Kushina, meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya dan segera memeriksa keadaan tangan Kushina.

"ish, sudahlah ini hanya luka kecil -ttebane!" kata Kushina agak sewot sambil menepis tangan Mikoto yang akan memegangnya, Mikoto pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan cemasnya.

"eh… hei Miko-chan, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu -ttebane!"

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, barusan saya mendapat kabar dari Izumo dan Kotetsu bahwa mereka menemukan seseorang yang anda tunggu selama ini didepan gerbang desa, apa anda memperkenankan dia kemari sekarang?" Tanya seorang ajudan kepada seorang pria berambut merah khas Uzumaki, Sang Baginda Raja Uzumaki. Sang Raja pun mengangguk.

"ya, suruh dia kemari sekarang"

Tak lama kemudian tampak dua orang bertopeng binatang tadi membawa seseorang berjubah masuk keruang singgasana kerajaan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kesatria Mitoze-sa…, eh maksud saya Mitoze-sama, silakan beri hormat kepada Yang Mulia Baginda Raja" kata salah seorang dari pria bertopeng tadi sambil sedikit menunduk kepada seorang pemuda berjubah yang tampak mengangguk mengerti. Bersamaan mereka bertiga menunduk hormat dan dua pria yang mendampingi pemuda berjubah tadipun perlahan mundur membiarkan pemuda berjubah tadi seorang diri didepan Baginda Raja.

"hormat saya, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, perkenankan saya memperkenalkan diri" ucap pemuda itu sesopan mungkin, membuat Sang Baginda Raja tersenyum.

"baiklah, silakan buka tudung jubahmu anak muda, saya ingin melihat wajahmu, dan silakan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Sang Baginda Raja dengan berwibawa. Pemuda tadipun mengangguk dan membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Nama saya Mitoze, Yang Mulia, dan saya hanyalah seorang pengelana dari negeri yang jauh" ucapnya dengan sederhana, membuat Sang Baginda Raja takjub dengan sikapnya yang sangat sopan, sampai-sampai beliau langsung turun dari singgasananya dan langsung menghampiri Mitoze, pemuda tersebut.

"Mitoze-san, kau memang selalu merendah seperti biasanya, padahal sebenarnya kau sangat terkenal didesa ini. Akupun sebenarnya sudah lama menantikan kedatanganmu sejak ada yang mengabarkan perjalananmu kemari sudah dekat" kata Sang Baginda Raja dengan antusiasnya. Membuat Mitoze terpaku sejenak.

"_Seperti biasanya? Apa beliau pernah melihatku atau apa? Dan lagi… masa iya aku sampai se terkenal itu?"_ batin sang pemuda bermata safir yang indah itu.

"Suamiku, ada a…" suara seorang wanita bermata violet pun membuyarkan semua pikiran Mitoze, sontak semua yang ada disana —kecuali Baginda Raja dan Mitoze— pun menunduk hormat kepada wanita yang rambut merahnya dicepol dua tersebut.

"ah, kau…"

"Hormat saya, Baginda Ratu Mito-sama" kata Mitoze akhirnya sambil menunduk hormat kerada wanita yang masih terlihat sangat anggun walau sudan berusia lebih dari setengah abad tersebut. Sontak wanita tersebut langsung tersenyum dengan anggunnya.

"ah, kau tahu namaku. Kau Mitoze, sang pengelana terkenal itu, ya kan? Kemarilah agar aku bisa mengamati wajah tampanmu lebih dekat" kata wanita yang ternyata adalah istri Baginda Raja atau seorang Ratu tersebut. Mitoze pun mendekat sambil masih tak mengurangi rasa hormat sekaligus segannya.

Dan tiba-tiba wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Mitoze.

"oh betapa sungguh mulianya aku bisa memeluk calon sang kesatria desa Uzushiogakure ini, kau tahu, selama ini aku, Suamiku, dan seluruh warga desa menunggu kedatanganmu kemari. Bahkan putriku satu-satunya sampai berputus asa dan sikapnya berubah menjadi tak terkendali, sampai sekarang. Kuharap, dengan kedatanganmu kemari bisa memberikan dampak yang lebih baik untuk semuanya, Minato Namikaze"

DEGG…

Mitoze pun merasa dirinya disetrum oleh listrik ribuan volt ketika mendengar nama lengkapnya yang selama ini disembunyikannya itu didengarnya sekarang, ditempat yang tak terduga, oleh orang yang tak terduga.

Mitoze pun tak kuasa berkata apapun ketika Sang Baginda Ratu melepaskan pelukannya dan masih memberikan senyum yang sama seperti tadi.

"ya, aku tahu nama aslimu. Anggap saja… aku pernah bersahabat dengan seseorang dari desamu, dimasa lalu sebelum orang berambut merah disana itu mengangkatku menjadi istri" kata Sang Baginda Ratu yang seakan tahu jalan pikiran Mitoze, sambil menunjuk Sang Baginda Raja yang hanya tersipu.

"sudahlah Istriku, lebih baik kita menjamunya makan malam bersama daripada terus berkata yang tidak-tidak begitu"

Sang Baginda Ratu pun hanya tersenyum geli sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Mitoze.

"ya, baiklah, aku berbohong. Terkadang aku memang bisa membaca masa depan, dan membaca pikiran seseorang. Jadi daripada pembicaraan ini makin lama makin melenceng dari tujuan awal, apakah kau bersedia menerima jamuan kami untuk makan malam disini?" Tanya Sang Baginda Ratu sambil tampaknya masih tak rela melepas senyuman anggunnya tersebut.

Mitoze pun akhirnya mengangguk dengan segan.

"jadi begitu…" kata Mitoze sambil tampak menyantap supnya dengan santai setelah sudah merasa agak nyaman karena menurutnya ternyata pasangan Raja-Ratu Kerajaan Uzumaki tersebut bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat diluar suasana formal seperti sekarang. Terlihat dari saat-saat ketika Sang Baginda Raja dan Ratu tersebut bercanda dengan memperebutkan sebuah sayap kalkun disaat-saat tertentu, dan saling menyodorkannya kembali disaat yang lain.

"ya, anak itu sekarang sangat keras kepala, sekarang saja dia berpikir kami tidak akan tahu kalau dia sedang bersama Mikoto dipasar rakyat desa" kata Sang Baginda Raja sambil kembali menyodorkan sebuak perkedel kepada Sang Baginda Ratu yang tampak kaget sejenak, lalu kemudian langsung menyikut Sang Baginda Raja sambil tersipu.

"ya, untung dia hanya mengenal Mikoto dan keluarganya didesa ini, jadi kami bisa tenang sejenak karena kami berteman dengan orang tuanya Mikoto" sahut Sang Baginda Ratu sambil mengembalikan perkedel yang diberikan Sang Baginda raja tadi.

Mitoze pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir sejenak,

"_Mikoto, Mikoto… aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh seseorang sebelum aku menuju ke desa ini, tapi siapa…"_ batinnya sambil menghentikan aktivitas memakan sup nya sejenak, yang pada akhirnya menarik perhatian Sang Baginda Raja dan Ratu yang sedari tadi masih saja saling menyodorkan makanan.

"Mitoze-san, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"apa makanannya tak enak Mina-chan? Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain?" yang ini pasti dari sang Baginda Ratu yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan cemburu dari sang Baginda Raja yang pada akhirnya meringis karena mendapatkan sikutan dari Sang Baginda Ratu yang hanya tersenyum meledek.

Mitoze pun langsung tersentak sadar dan lebih kaget lagi ketika sadar dirinya sudah diperhatikan dua orang berpengaruh didepannya tersebut.

"eeh… ti-tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu saya, Baginda Raja, dan tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengganti makanan, Baginda Ratu Mito-sama" jawab Mitoze sesegera mungkin membuat kedua orang didepannya tadipun akhirnya mengangguk kompak —kayaknya mereka sehati banget ya? XD #taboked—

"baiklah, kalau begitu, bersedia kah kau setelah ini menerima tugas dariku?"

"hihi… Kushina-chan, hentikanlah wajah cemberutmu itu, kau terlihat jelek, tahu!" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, Mikoto, sambil terkikik geli ketika melihat temannya si gadis bermata violet tampak terus merengut sejak mereka akhirnya mendapatkan si alat pemintal dengan gratis.

Kushina, gadis tersebut pun langsung menatap Mikoto tajam, masih dengan ekspresi merengutnya.

"huh! Habis lagi-lagi kita mendapat keperluan kita gratis karena mereka tahu aku seorang Putri, aku tak suka itu Miko-chan!" keluh Kushina sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, membuat Mikoto semakin terkikik geli saja.

"hm, ya ya aku mengerti Kushina-chan, kau tak suka kau dimanfaatkan seperti itu kan? Baiklah, supaya semuanya setimpal, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan Ramen?" kata Mikoto akhirnya yang langsung membuat ekspresi si gadis bermata violet tersebut pun langsung berubah drastis.

"he? BENARKA… euhmmpp!"

"sebaiknya kau tak usah berteriak lagi kalau kau tak ingin ramenmu dibayar dengan gratis lagi, Kushina-chaan" ucap Mikoto dengan cepat sambil buru-buru menutup mulut Kushina yang hampir berteriak kesenangan lagi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua gadis berjubah itu, sepasang mata merah dengan tiga titik menyerupai koma memperhatikan mereka…

"itu dia… Rambut merah dengan jepit rambut hitam, sepasang mata violet, kurasa aku takkan salah orang lagi kali ini"

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**THE END :3 / TBC ^^V**

**A/n :**** yohoo~~ Rizuma sudah 'Stuck' sampai disini, makanya Rizuma membuatnya menjadi TBC saja :P #geplaked**

**Minato : Mitoze? Nama yang keren ^^**

**Kushina : ya ampun Rizumaa, mengapa lagi-lagi kau membuatku menjadi rada OOC begitu -ttebane? -_-**

**Mikoto : asyiik, gw dapet alat pemintal gratis 3**

**terimakasih Rizuma #Author sweatdrop**

**? : parah, kenapa gw hanya keliatan matanya doang di chapter ini, Rizumaa! ****#Cakar Author ampek isded**

**Rizuma : err~ ano… etto… #ambil ancang-ancang buat kabur :v**

**Minakushi : #tangkep Author yg mau kabur**

**All Cast : JANGAN KABUR KAU RIZUMAAAA! #keroyok Author ampe isded**

**Haduh, haduh… daripada makin ngawur dot kom, mending kasih penilaian tentang Fanfic ini aja deh… #jengjengjeng~~**

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Kasih pendapat kalian dengan cara Comment, Review, atau apapun itu namanya **

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan comment anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuhaa yuhaa Rizuma the author kece selautan (?) kembali :3 #dicakar ._.**

**Sebelumnya gomen ne kalau Rizuma lamaaaaa banget ngelanjutin Fic abalan ini, soalnya kemaren sibuk cari kerja :P**

**Trus, gomen juga apabila ada suatu hal dan lain hal (?) dan gaya penulisan Rizuma yang beda di chap ini dengan di chap sebelumnya, sesungguhnya udah lama Rizuma mengistirahatkan my tangan dan my fikiran, jadi makanya sekarang baru mulai ngelanjutin fic lagi dengan susunan dan gaya bahasa yang mungkin berbeda :3**

**Sebenernya bisa sih kalau mau ngedit chap sebelumnya itu supaya kompakan —emang couple pakek kompakan xD— sama chap yang ini,**

**Tapi Rizuma malessss….. #plakk alasan paling basi selautan (?)**

**Disini, mungkin Rizuma akan sedikit ngerapiin dan mulai mengemas (?) fic ini sedemikian rupa, Rizuma mau belajar jadi author professional :3**

**Oh ya, ntar di akhir chap ini Rizuma mau ngenalin seseorang, jadi baca aja fic ini ampe akhir dulu supaya penasaran bwahahaha *ketawajahat XD**

**Dan satu lagi, KYAAAAAAAAA! *reader pingsan denger teriakan author ._.**

**Ternyata sudah ada dua review untuk fic ini, Rizuma jadi seribu kali lebih semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :3**

**Thanks buat NadiyahFaiziP and mounstha chan yang udh mau review, ini udah Rizuma lanjutin, moga puas dengan chap ini ya :3**

**Oke, Rizuma tau kalo Rizuma terlalu banyak bacot, dikarenakan Rizuma emang suka makan bekicot *heh? ._.**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic! #translater rusak —sok English lu thor :v—**

**And, why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-YOU ARE MY HEROES (Chap. 2)-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer :NARUTO and Minakushi milik ©Masashi Kishimoto sensei, Fanfic ini milik saya :v**

**Genre :Fantasy, always with Humor, romance, gatau (?)**

**Rate : T (masih amaaan~~~)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat dewa jashin (?), banyak adegan kekerasan, de es be, de es be :v**

**And… Fanfic ini ASLI PURE ORIGINAL bikinan Rizuma, not mencontek dimanapun :v —ngemeng apaan thor? -_- —**

**Ini asli imajinasi Rizuma looh~ :3**

**Ps : oh iya, karena di fic ini Rizuma fokusnya cuman ke Minakushi, jadi anggaplah Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, Akatsuki, de el el seumuran yo :v**

**And… rambut Minato itu 'Kiiroi' atau Kuning, kan? Tapi khusus di fic ini Rizuma nyebutnya 'blonde' atau 'Pirang' aja deh, biar enak nyebutnya :v *masa iya harus nyebut 'pemuda kuning' gitu :v***

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
**

**HAPPY READING !**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH2~~^v^~^v^~**

**Summary :Pengelanaan Mitoze atau yang bernama asli Minato Namikaze tersebut akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil bernuansa classic, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire &amp; werewolf besar-besaran!**

**Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya!**

**Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua?**

**Apakah ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir dalam pengelanaannya selama 10 tahun ini?**

"**kurasa, kita diawasi seseorang"**

"**ya, aku memang Mitoze yang itu, tapi aku tak merasa seperti itu, aku hanyalah seorang pengelana yang berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain"**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH2~~^v^~^v^~**

**Previous Chapter :**

"_**hihi… Kushina-chan, hentikanlah wajah cemberutmu itu, kau terlihat jelek, tahu!" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, Mikoto, sambil terkikik geli ketika melihat temannya si gadis bermata violet tampak terus merengut sejak mereka akhirnya mendapatkan si alat pemintal dengan gratis.**_

_**Kushina, gadis tersebut pun langsung menatap Mikoto tajam, masih dengan ekspresi merengutnya.**_

"_**huh! Habis lagi-lagi kita mendapat keperluan kita gratis karena mereka tahu aku seorang Putri, aku tak suka itu Miko-chan!" keluh Kushina sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, membuat Mikoto semakin terkikik geli saja.**_

"_**hm, ya ya aku mengerti Kushina-chan, kau tak suka kau dimanfaatkan seperti itu kan? Baiklah, supaya semuanya setimpal, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan Ramen?" kata Mikoto akhirnya yang langsung membuat ekspresi si gadis bermata violet tersebut pun langsung berubah drastis.**_

"_**he? BENARKA… euhmmpp!"**_

"_**sebaiknya kau tak usah berteriak lagi kalau kau tak ingin ramenmu dibayar dengan gratis lagi, Kushina-chaan" ucap Mikoto dengan cepat sambil buru-buru menutup mulut Kushina yang hampir berteriak kesenangan lagi.**_

_**Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua gadis berjubah itu, sepasang mata merah dengan tiga titik menyerupai koma memperhatikan mereka…**_

"_**itu dia… Rambut merah dengan jepit rambut hitam, sepasang mata violet, kurasa aku takkan salah orang lagi kali ini"**_

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH2~~^v^~^v^~**

**Chapter 2, Meets**

**#Normal pov**

Siang di musim panas yang terik di Uzushiogakure.

Namun, nampaknya keadaan itu tak berlaku di suatu sebuah tempat yang berada jauh…. Jauh… jauh diujung utara negeri …

Dimana suasananya gelap, mencekam, hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang berhasil lolos dari celas pekat dedaunan di rimba hutan ditempat tersebut…

Dan disebuah tempat yang sedikit lebih beruntung karena sinar matahari bisa menerobos sedikit lebih banyak, duduklah sesosok makhluk berjubah diatas batang pohon yang membusuk, sedari tadi matanya tampak tak berhenti menatap sekitar dengan tatapan bosan, sepertinya dia tampak menunggu seseorang ditempat yang tak mungkin didatangi orang lain itu, selain…

"tap"

"oh, akhirnya kau sampai juga disini, Uchiha" sapa orang tersebut dengan nada datar ketika mendengar suara langkah orang lain disana.

"kau bermaksud mengejekku lagi? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" sahut orang itu dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Orang pertama tadipun mendehem pelan.

"hem, bukankah itu nama Kla-"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" bentak orang kedua tadi sambil menatap orang pertama dengan tajam sebelum orang pertama tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"ugh, dasar galak. Baiklah, karena kau sudah sampai disini, pertama…"

BRAKK

BRUKK

PRANGG

GBRUKKK

TINGTONG

MIAWWW (?)

Sontak kedua orang tadipun langsung menoleh kearah suara berisik yang tiba-tiba tersebut, sebelum mereka sambil berpandangan sejenak, lalu kembali menatap kearah lain seperti sebelumnya sambil mendecih pelan.

"kh, lagi-lagi mereka berisik, coba tebak, kerjaan siapa?" kata si orang pertama sambil setengah sweatdrop.

"hn, yang pasti kerjaan si idiot itu, mau menjenguknya?" sahut orang kedua yang tak kalah sweatdropnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti orang pertama yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

'.' '.' '.'

"gah! Mikoto-chaan!? Apa-apaan kau tadi –ttebane?" pekik seorang gadis bermata violet yang mengenakan jubah, Kushina, pada sahabatnya yang tampak baru beberapa detik lalu menarik tangannya yang menutup mulut Kushina. Mikoto, gadis itupun hanya meringis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"go-gomen, aku kan melakukan itu juga demi kebaikan kita" ucap gadis berambut hitam itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kirinya membentuk V. Kushina pun hanya membuang muka sambil kembali melipat tangannya.

"huh!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"em, ano, Kushina-chan? Apa kau masih kesal pa-"

"sst!" potong Kushina cepat sambil mengacungkan tangannya kedepan Mikoto ketika beberapa saat hening dan Mikoto mencoba membuka pembicaraan, Mikoto merasa ada gelagat yang tak biasa pada sahabatnya itupun segera memperdekat jaraknya pada Kushina dan memberikan tatapan bertanya, Kushina pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Mikoto seraya membisikkan sesuatu.

"kurasa, kita diawasi seseorang" bisiknya dengan super pelan sehingga Mikoto perlu waktu sepersekian detik untuk mencerna apa yang dibisikkan oleh si gadis bermata violet tersebut.

"a-apa? Tapi ke-kena-"

Mikoto yang malang *Mikoto : malang? Itu nama kota dinegaranya Rizuma kan? #plakk xD* *Rizuma : yoyoy, kyaa ternyata Miko-chan tau ya :v #matabling2 #dibakar* itupun tak sempat menyelesaikan bisikan balasannya kepada Kushina karena gadis itu keburu menariknya entah karena apa.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto dengan agak nyaring.

"dia kabur –ttebane!" jawab Kushina sambil terus membawa Mikoto keluar dari pasar dan kini melewati pertokoan sederhana hingga menemui pertigaan yang agak gelap dibeberapa sisi karena terlindung bayangan beberapa toko yang bertingkat.

"sial! Kita kehilangan jejaknya!" umpat Kushina sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun sesaat kemudian matanya membulat dan diapun terpaku sejenak. Mikoto yang seakan tahu pikiran Kushina ikut terdiam dan kembali mendekatkan diri pada Kushina.

"ja-jangan-jangan…" gumam Mikoto pelan sambil menatap horror pada Kushina yang sweatdrop sejenak seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mikoto.

"bukan, baka! jelas-jelas dia napak tanah –ttebane!" jawab Kushina sambil menggeleng-geleng gaje. Dan kini giliran si gadis berambut hitam yang sweatdrop.

"bukan begitu, maksudku… jangan-jangan orang tadi memang sengaja lari kesini, agar kau, atau tepatnya kita, mengejarnya sampai kesini, dengan kata lain…"

Kedua violet Kushina pun semakin melebar seakan ─lagi lagi─ mengerti apa yang telah dipikirkan Mikoto.

"ini jebakan!" ucapnya sedikit bergetar sambil menatap sekitar yang memang sedang sepi, Mikoto pun mengangguk sambil meneguk salivanya dan mencoba menarik kushina pergi dari sana.

Namun… tiba-tiba…

"kalian berdua tidak seharusnya ada ditempat sepi seperti ini" sapa seseorang dengan nada yang cukup ─sangat─ ramah dari belakang Kushina dan Mikoto. Sontak kedua gadis tadipun balik badan grak (?) dan langsung menemui sesosok pemuda jangkung berjubah, dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang indah, senyuman ramahnya dan rambut blonde yang tampak mencuat dari balik jubahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua gadis yang ada disini tetaplah masih seorang gadis normal *Kushina : yaiyalah, lupikir kami gila apa? -_-* *Rizuma : Peace '-'V*, jadi, kedua gadis itupun kembali menghabiskan sepersekian detik untuk menatap, mengamati, makan (?), berenang (?), tidur (?), bahkan mengulang kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu kalau perlu. #ditendang

Sedangkan pemuda tadi merasa sedikit gugup karena tiba-tiba dipelototi oleh kedua gadis didepannya, ya karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah mengalami kejadian serupa seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

"ka-kalian… tak apa-apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah hal yang tak dapat diduga siapapun termasuk author *EEH?* pun terjadi…

"Mikoto-chan…"

"e-em…."

"ha-ha-ha-hachim (?)" *Mikoto : siapa yg bersin tuh? -_-* *author nyengir gaje xD*

Yokai, abaikan ini.

***REPLAY***

"Mikoto-chan…"

"e-em…."

"ha-ha-HANTUUUUUUUUUUU!" jerit kedua gadis itu sambil menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tatapan horror dan lanngsung ngacir kabur. Sedangkan pemuda tadi?

"E-EH?" kurasa dia hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria untuk saat ini *pukpuk 'pemuda' tadi :3*

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda tadi, seseorang yang sejak tadi sengaja bersembunyi untuk memancing Kushina dan Mikoto ketempat itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"kuso, gara-gara pemuda pirang itu aku gagal membawa gadis itu!" umpatnya kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan segera pergi dari sana.

"oh, jadi tadi kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas salah satu jari sebuah patung raksasa, salah satu dari dua orang berjubah yang ada disanapun mengangguk.

"ya, tapi saat aku sudah memancing mereka ketempat sepi, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berambut pirang yang membuat mereka kabur, jadi…"

"seseorang berambut pirang? Sudah kuduga dia masih hidup! Apa Dark Eyes tak cukup tangguh untuknya?" geram orang yang duduk diatas patung itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dari nada bicaranya, tampaknya dia menyimpan amarah yang sangat besar terhadap sosok pirang yang mereka bicarakan. Orang berjubah tadipun tampak sedikit kaget, namun kemudian langsung berdehem lagi.

"hn, Leader-sama, jadi orang itu sasaran kita? Apa perlu aku-"

"tak perlu, Itachi. Dia milikku, jadi biarkan nanti aku menghabisi si pirang sialan itu dengan tanganku sendiri! Sedangkan untukmu, terus mata-matai gadis itu, dan beritahu kami kalau penjagaan padanya sudah melonggar!" jawab orang yang disebut leader tadi, sekaligus memerintah, yang hanya disambut anggukan dari orang bernama Itachi tadi, kemudian sejenak kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan orang berjubah yang satunya, yang tak kunjung bicara sedari tadi, tampak memerhatikan seisi tempat itu yang berantakan seakan habis terkena badai besar.

Orang itupun menatap sang leader, dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Leader-sama, bisa beritahu aku apa yang sudah terjadi disini tadi?"

Sang leader pun mendelik dan menatap seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang tangannya diikat disudut ruangan "Tanya saja pada Deidara"

'.' '.' '.'

"begitu ya? Untunglah kau datang disaat yang tepat dan Mikoto cepat mengerti situasi" ucap sebuah suara berwibawa yang berasal dari seseorang yang telah duduk di singgasana kerajaan Uzumaki, tentu saja sang baginda raja *author gak berani nyebutin namanya :3* kepada dua orang yang berlutut hormat didepannya ─satu gadis berambut hitam dan satunya pemuda berambut pirang. Gadis berambut hitam itupun tampak melirik sekilas kepada pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"benar, maka dari itu saya mohon diri karena saya takut ibu saya terlalu lama menunggu alat pemintal yang tadi dimintanya pada saya" ucap Mikoto, gadis tadi sambil berjalan mundur dan tetap menunduk sopan, setelah sebelumnya mendapat anggukan dari sang baginda raja dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada pemuda pirang tadi.

"dan untukmu Mitoze, aku tak menyangka anakku sampai mengiramu… ehm, hantu? Hihihi ada-ada saja si habanero itu" ucap sang baginda raja sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tanda menahan tawa. Mitoze, pemuda pirang tadi itupun hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika mendengarnya dan bayangan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu kembali numpang lewat dikepala pirangnya.

"hei, jangan memanggil anakku dengan sebutan seperti itu, merah!" ucap sebuah suara perempuan yang anggun yang terdengar dari arah samping singgasana kerajaan, sontak sang baginda Raja dan Mitoze menatap sosok bercepol dua yang bersuara tadi, ternyata itu baginda ratu!

"jangan menyebutku seperti itu, sayang. Kau juga merah kau tahu?" jawab sang baginda raja bermaksud berkelakar yang hanya dibalas dengan sikutan kecil oleh sang baginda ratu.

"nah Mitoze, karena anakku sudah pulang, kau boleh pergi dan beristirahat sekarang" ucap sang baginda ratu dengan lembut yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan oleh Mitoze yang setelah itu undur diri dengan hormat dari ruangan itu.

"jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, emm…"

"Mikoto, panggil saja aku begitu" jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari ruang singgasana kerajaan yang memang sengaja menunggu orang yang menanyainya tadi keluar dari ruangan itu juga karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"ehm, baik Mikoto-san, jadi… apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya pemuda tadi lagi mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mikoto pun terdiam beberapa saat sambil memainkan tangannya dikolam air mancur kerajaan disampingnya sebelum menjawab.

"terima kasih karena telah 'menyelamatkan' kami tadi, dan maafkan atas sikapku yang keterlaluan di pertemuan pertama kita tadi" ucap Mikoto sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat sikapnya yang mengatai pemuda tadi 'hantu' tanpa tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun mendadak pucat lagi ketika mengingat kejadian itu dan langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"a-ah… itu tak seberapa, ja-jangan terlalu memikirkan itu, dan kuminta kau untuk melupakan kejadian itu" ucap pemuda itu agak terbata.

"baiklah… sepertinya kau tampak sangat trauma dengan itu" ucap Mikoto sambil tertawa renyah.

"ehm, kalau aku boleh bertanya, apakah kau adalah Mitoze yang itu?" Tanya Mikoto lagi yang mendadak serius, pemuda tadipun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena tak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Mikoto.

"maksudmu?"

"aa… eh, ma-maaf! Maksudku apakah kau adalah Mitoze, sang kesatria yang menjadi pembicaraan diseluruh negeri itu? Emm… soalnya kau tak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini" Tanya Mikoto memperbaiki kata-katanya yang ambigu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menatap kearah lain. Mitoze, pemuda itupun tersenyum.

"ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Mikoto-san, ya, aku memang Mitoze yang itu, tapi aku tak merasa seperti itu, aku hanyalah seorang pengelana yang berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain, dan, boleh aku bertanya apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tak seperti yang kau bayangkan? Apa aku terlihat lebih tua? Hehe" ucap Mitoze sambil ikut duduk ditepian kolam air mancur disamping Mikoto dan ikut mencelupkan tangannya ke air kolam setelah melepaskan salah satu sarung tangan putihnya. Mikoto pun mendadak menatap Mitoze lagi.

"pengelana? Jangan bercanda, kau sudah terkenal sampai keujung negeri sekalipun, tau!" ucap Mikoto dengan tatapan sedikit heran yang hanya disambut dengan tawa Mitoze.

"dan… yang kumaksud kau tak seperti yang kubayangkan itu ya… kau lebih… ehm… bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" ucap Mikoto yang lebih disebut menggumam diakhir perkataannya sambil membiarkan wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa berusaha menyembunyikannya, diikuti tatapan kaget bercampur heran dari Mitoze.

"Mikoto-san? Kenapa dengan wajahmu yang tiba-tiba memerah begitu?" Tanya Mitoze yang tepat sasaran, membuat Mikoto mendadak langsung gugup dan agak kelabakan mencari bahan pembicaraan lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aaa tidak, lu-lupakan saja, em… sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pengelana?" Tanya Mikoto yang pada akhirnya berhasil mencari bahan pembicaraan lain, membuat Mitoze hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"ehm… mungkin sudah hampir 10 tahun, atau apa sudah 10 tahun ya? Yang jelas aku mulai mengelana pada usia 10 tahun ketika seluruh keluargaku dibantai habis oleh kawanan werewolf" ucap Mitoze yang tiba-tiba muram saat menyebutkan kata werewolf yang sempat membuatnya trauma itu. Mikoto yang melihat gelagat itupun langsung menunduk dan merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya barusan.

"ah… begitu, ma-maafkan aku atas pertanyaanku yang lancang itu" ucap Mikoto sambil langsung berdiri dan menunduk berkali-kali didepan Mitoze yang hanya bisa ternganga heran.

"a-ah, tak usah dipikirkan tentang itu" ucap Mitoze sambil kembali mendudukkan Mikoto.

"em baiklah… mengenai werewolf, apa kau sudah mendengar desas desus yang beredar didesa ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil membiarkan tangannya didalam kolam dipatuki para ikan kecil yang memang sengaja dirawat didalam kolam air mancur kerajaan tersebut.

"desas-desus? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang salah satu perkumpulan werewolf yang pernah hampir menghancurkan seluruh desa ini beberapa tahun yang lalu" ucap Mikoto dengan sangat pelan setelah merasa situasi disekitar mereka cukup aman untuk bicara tentang hal yang telah menjadi kutukan bagi setiap yang membicarakannya. Kutukan? Ya, karena para warga Uzushiogakure sekarang memilih untuk tidak mengungkitnya atau kejadian itu akan terulang lagi, karena mereka mempunyai keyakinan bahwa siapa yang mengungkitnya itu akan mengundang kejadian itu untuk terjadi lagi.

"oh, kurasa aku pernah mendengar sedi-" ucapan Mitoze terpotong karena melihat seorang gadis berambut merah memelototi mereka dari balik jendela menara kastil, ya sepertinya dia hanya bisa melakukan itu karena dia sedang dikurung disana.

"kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Mitoze lagi sambil menunjuk si gadis berambut merah itu, Mikoto pun ikut mengedarkan tatapannnya kesana.

"ah, dia pasti sedang menjalani hukuman karena kabur ke pasar rakyat bersamaku, padahal aku merasa bahwa baginda raja tak pernah keberatan untuk mengijinkan putrinya itu berjalan-jalan denganku" ucap Mikoto sambil terkikik geli ketika melihat ekspresi si gadis berambut merah yang merengut sambil melipat tangannya.

"oke, kembali ke topik kita tadi, menurut desas desus yang kudengar, mereka hanya memunculkan diri pada saat bulan merah, dan beberapa tahun yang lalu… kurasa tak ada bulan merah, jadi apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Tanya Mitoze yang mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke topik terakhir yang mereka bicarakan tadi, Mikoto pun tampak menenggak salivanya sendiri sebelum mendekatkan jaraknya pada Mitoze "aku bisa ceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan disini"

"!"

'.' '.' '.'

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH2~~^v^~^v^~**

**TBC ^^V**

**A/n : nyuhuu~~ chap 2 finish!**

**Aaah~~ padahal rencananya di chap 2 ini Rizuma akan menceritakan sampai ke apa yang terjadi di 'kastil tengah hutan' tersebut -_- (saia menyebutkan 'Kastil tengah hutan' sebagai nama sementara kastil yang muncul diawal chapter)**

**Tapi karena ternyata panjangnya malah jadi dua kali lipat, akhirnya terpaksa Rizuma bagi jadi dua bagian, dan cukup dulu untuk chap ini biar kalian pada penasarannnn :P #ditabok**

**Apa yang akan Mikoto ceritakan pada Mitoze?**

**Kejadian apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu?**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Deidara dan suasana berantakan di 'kastil tengah hutan' tersebut? **

**Ada yang bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan tersirat ini?**

**Nah, tadi Rizuma bilang mau memperkenalkan seseorang atau sesuatu (?) kan? Dia yang mau Rizuma perkenalin adalah Rikka, asisten Rizuma yang mulai chap ini akan bertanggung jawab akan fic khusus fandom Naruto, juga sekaligus dia akan menjadi manajer para OC yang akan tampil mulai chap depan dipembukaan dan penutupan fic :3**

**Dan juga, mulai chap ini, Rizuma akan nyertain satu Omake bikinan Rizuma maupun bikinan asisten Rizuma, asisteeeeennnn!**

**Rikka : *gabruk* Bakauthor, kau mengagetkanku tau! Kenapa manggil-manggil gitu sih? *sweatdrop**

**Rizuma : ehe… kan… katanya kau udah bikin omake untuk chap ini? Mana? Udah jadi kan?**

**Rikka : yap, memang udah jadi, nih *acungin naskah omake**

**Rizuma : *mata berbinar* oh may omake~~ *ulurkan tangan**

**Rikka : eitt! *jauhin naskah* enak aja main ambil, jus tomat dulu donk! :P *evilsmirk**

**Rizuma : aaa iya iya nih ambil *kasih jus tomat sebaskom**

**Rikka : yippiii~~~ *telen jus tomat sama baskomnya #RIPbaskom**

**Rizuma : *facewall* kayaknya nih bocah niat banget buat ngejatuhin imej akatsuki -_- *abis baca naskah Omake**

**Yasudahlah, baca aja nih!**

**Enjoy :3**

**OMAKE BY RIKKA – "Dibalik suara berisik di 'kastil tengah hutan'"**

"Tobi…" panggil seseorang berjubah dengan nada penuh penekanan sambil menatap horror pada seseorang bertopeng orange didepannya yang tampak santai.

"nande, Leader-sama? Tobi anak baik gak salah kan? Memang dia kan sasaran kita?" jawab orang bertopeng orange itu sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang tampak meringkuk ketakutan disampingnya.

"to-tolong le-lepaskan saya… sa-saya bukan tu-tuan putri…" lirih gadis itu dengan gemetaran. Orang yang dipanggil Leader-sama itupun berfacepalm ria.

"Tobi…"

"ya, Leader-sama?"

"kau yakin sudah menangkap orang yang tepat?"

"tentu saja! Tobi harus menangkap wanita berambut merah panjang, kan? Lihat dia, dia berambut merah panjang!"

"hmm…"

"kenapa lagi, Leader-sama?"

"Tobi, kesini sebentar"

GLUK! Sungguh, sekarang aura hitam pekat melatarbelakangi sang leader yang baru selesai ber facepam ria, dan orang bertopeng yang dipanggil Tobi itupun tampak menyadarinya.

"a-anoo… Leader-sama ke-kenapa? Di-disini panas ya?" ucap Tobi dengan polos sambil meminjam ─merampas─ kipas milik Temari sebentar untuk kipasan *Temari : HEI!*

And the war begin…

BRAKK

BRUKK

PRANGG

GBRUKKK

TINGTONG

MIAWWW (?)

Jadi, inilah suara berisik yang didengar dua orang berjubah yang ada diluar kastil tadi permirsah, sekian 'Uzushio news' hari ini, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa ^^^ #author digebukin rame2 :v

**OMAKE END**

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidupkuu~ *lebay xD**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**And this is sekilas vision buat chap depann :P**

**-Preview chap 3-**

**.**

"**cih… Miko-chan bukannya mengeluarkanku dari sini, dia malah asyik pacaran –ttebane!"**

**.**

"**oh, ternyata kau Mitoze? Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata kau jauh lebih muda dari yang kukira"**

**.**

"**kita baru saja sampai pada intinya, Miko-chan"**

**.**

"**tidak bisakah, sekali saja, kalian mencoba mengerti perasaanku –ttebaneeeeeee!"**

**.**

"**sebab kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu terjadi… karena dendam"**

**.**

"**yang namanya pemerintahan, dimanapun juga pasti ada pro dan kontra, kan? Dan ternyata itu juga berlaku dengan Uzushio"**

**.**

**-'.' '.' '.'-**

**Nyokai, cukup dulu prewiewnya, once more, REWIEW nya please! :3**

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rikka : aa, hai Minna! ^^/**

**Kenapa aku yang ngebuka chap ini? Karena seperti kata si Bakauthor di chap kemaren, bakal ada OC di pembukaan dan penutupan fic mulai chap ini! *dan bersiaplah dengan kehadiran mereka yg nyasar kedalam fic :v***

**Ono : Bakarikka mulai lagi… -"**

**Yui : *jitak Ono**

**Ono : HEI! Apa masalahmu? *deathglare Yui**

**Yui : ketahuilah, deathglaremu itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding si Yaoichi Kou**

**Kou : hei! Namaku Aoichi Kou, bukan Yaoichi Kou! Cih!**

**Rikka : DIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! *tereak pakek toa dari fandom sebelah**

**All OC : *krik krik krik***

**Rikka : bagus! Sekarang, sebelum kalian memperkenalkan diri, siapa yang mau membacakan ini? *kasih kertas naskah Opening fic**

***Kou dan Yui kompak nunjuk Ono***

**Ono : HEI!?**

**Rizuma : *tiba tiba nongol* hola~ hola~ apa yang sedang terjadi disini?**

**Oh! OC baruku? *liatin OC atu-atu**

**Siapa nama kalian?**

**Rikka : darimana saja kau bakauthor -_-**

**Biarkan Ono membaca naskah Opening fic ini dulu, baru kita adakan acara kenal-kenalannya diakhir -_-**

**Rizuma : oh, baik asistenku yang tak lebih unyu dariku :3 *Rikka : huekk***

**Tapi Ono itu yang mana? Si ijo mungil ini? *Ono : enak aja, gw kaga mungil bakauthor -_-***

**Rikka : *bekap + ikat bakauthor* Ono-kun, silakan baca *kasih melon segrobak**

**Ono : my melon! :3 thanks Rikka-chan ^^ *mendadak bersikap manis***

**Minna, gomen, Ono sendiri tau pembukaan ini jadi kacau dan terlalu panjang karena kekacauan ini.**

**Seperti yang tertulis disini, *acungin kertas naskah* kata Bakauthor fic ini hanya imajinasinya sejauh ini, dan dia berterimakasih banget kepada yang sudah mau ngereview.**

**Nih balasan darinya :**

**Akimotorui9 : **_"__ugyaa~ arigatou atas dukungannya, domo arigatou gozaimasu ^w^ *bow 180 derajat (?)_

_Ini udah Rizuma lanjutin, selamat membaca ^^__"_

**Guest : **_umm… flame? Jujur saya baru pertama kali dapet Flame, dan lagi ini dari seorang (gk berani pakek akun asli ya bro?)_

_Saya emang suka ngebacot, kalo gak suka kenapa gak langsung tekan 'back' aja sih? Kan masih buanyaaaaaaak banget fic yang lebih bermutu dari fic ini diluar sana, betul?_

_Daaan… buat masalah typo, sepertinya saya gk akan bisa lepas dari itu dengan mudah, jadi makasih banget udah ngatain typo di fic saya sama kaya diapers bayi yang ada… walau saya gk tau apa hubungannya tapi makasih aja dan saya akan berusaha buat ngeperbaikin itu ^^^_** (Ono : gemes gue sama flame yang satu ini! Rikka : sabar, Ono-kun ^^)**

**Guest2 (Ch. 2) :** _hum? Ah ne… typo, gomen, gomen… fic yg ini belum sempat diperiksa, hwehehe~_

_Yaa~ seperti diatas, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki itu. Dan soal kenapa saya terlalu pede buat share yg beginian… karena this is my style. If you didn't like this fic, saya sarankan tekan 'back' and never comeback anymore ^^_

**Rizkakafabih (Ch. 2) :** _hm? Rate M? ada sih~ tapi malu buat ngesharenya, ntar aja ah kalo fic ini udh selesai~ :v_

** (Ch. 2) :** _arigatou~ ini udah Rizuma lanjutin, enjoy~_

**Bales review selesai!**

**Trus katanya lagi gomenasai karena untuk menjabarkan kejadian masa lalu ternyata memerlukan lebih dari satu chapter, makanya dia berusaha menjabarkan beberapa hal penting yang perlu dijabarkan, agar sisanya bisa diselesaikan di chapter depan…**

**Kemudian untuk nama cast buat ayahnya Mikoto, itu si bakauthor hanya asal ambil nama, jadi dia bilang tolong maafin kalo ada yg gak suka sama nama tersebut ^^**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, tekan 'back' AND GET OUT from this Fanfic!**** *translater rusak dan bakauthor memang baka (udah digarisin tuh supaya para flamer abal kaga nyasar kemari lagi^^^)***

**And, why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-YOU ARE MY HEROES (Chap. 3)-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer :NARUTO and Minakushi milik ©Masashi Kishimoto sensei, Fanfic ini milik saya :v**

**Genre :Fantasy, always with Humor, romance, gatau (?)**

**Rate : T (masih amaaan~~~)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat dewa jashin (?), banyak adegan kekerasan, de es be, de es be :v**

**And… Fanfic ini ASLI PURE ORIGINAL bikinan Rizuma, not mencontek dimanapun :v —ngemeng apaan thor? -_- —**

**Ini asli imajinasi Rizuma looh~ :3**

**Ps : oh iya, karena di fic ini Rizuma fokusnya cuman ke Minakushi, jadi anggaplah Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, Akatsuki, de el el seumuran yo :v**

**And… rambut Minato itu 'Kiiroi' atau Kuning, kan? Tapi khusus di fic ini Rizuma nyebutnya 'blonde' atau 'Pirang' aja deh, biar enak nyebutnya :v *masa iya harus nyebut 'pemuda kuning' gitu :v***

**Oh iya, mulai di chap ini sampai beberapa chap kedepan, kemungkinan Rizuma akan ngarang secara ngawur (?) dari Canon Hashirama VS Madara, jadi maafkan untuk ke ngawuran tersebut :v**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
**

**HAPPY READING !**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH3~~^v^~^v^~**

**Summary :Pengelanaan Mitoze atau yang bernama asli Minato Namikaze tersebut akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil bernuansa classic, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire &amp; werewolf besar-besaran!**

**Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya!**

**Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua?**

**Apakah ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir dalam pengelanaannya selama 10 tahun ini?**

"**oh, ternyata kau Mitoze? Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata kau jauh lebih muda dari yang kukira"**

"**sebab kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu terjadi… karena **dendam**"**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH3~~^v^~^v^~**

**Previous Chapter :**

"_**em baiklah… mengenai werewolf, apa kau sudah mendengar desas desus yang beredar didesa ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil membiarkan tangannya didalam kolam dipatuki para ikan kecil yang memang sengaja dirawat didalam kolam air mancur kerajaan tersebut.**_

"_**desas-desus? Tentang apa?"**_

"_**Tentang salah satu perkumpulan werewolf yang pernah hampir menghancurkan seluruh desa ini beberapa tahun yang lalu" ucap Mikoto dengan sangat pelan setelah merasa situasi disekitar mereka cukup aman untuk bicara tentang hal yang telah menjadi kutukan bagi setiap yang membicarakannya.**_

"_**oh, kurasa aku pernah mendengar sedikit, menurut desas desus yang kudengar, mereka hanya memunculkan diri pada saat bulan merah, dan beberapa tahun yang lalu… kurasa tak ada bulan merah, jadi apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Tanya Mitoze, Mikoto pun tampak menenggak salivanya sendiri sebelum mendekatkan jaraknya pada Mitoze "aku bisa ceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan disini"**_

"_**!"**_

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH3~~^v^~^v^~**

**Chapter 3, Dendam (bagian 1)**

**#Normal pov**

"kaasan! Mikotoo! Midoriiiii! Siapa sajaa! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini –ttebane!" jerit seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedari tadi terus menggedor pintu setinggi 3 meter didepannya, dia berharap ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu agar dia bisa menghardik orang yang telah membuatnya terkurung ditempat itu.

"aarrrgghh! Dasar pak tua merah yang menyebalkaaaaannn!" teriaknya lagi sambil menendang pintu tersebut dan langsung melangkah ke tepi jendela untuk menenangkan diri. Siapa yang dimaksudnya pak tua merah? Nanti juga dijelasin :P *Kou : bakauthor #jitak*

Kushina, gadis berambut merah yang malang itu, sudah terkurung ditempat yang merupakan menara istana tersebut sejak setengah jam yang lalu, begitu dia dan Mikoto baru saja menginjakkan kaki di istana, Kushina langsung diseret para dayang untuk dimandikan dan akhirnya terkurung ditempat tersebut. Alasannya simple,

"kau harus tetap bersih untuk pesta makan malam kerajaan nanti malam, Kushina-chan" ucap suara seseorang yang disebut Kushina sebagai pak tua, baginda raja. Kenapa Kushina seperti begitu membenci ayahnya sendiri? Nanti juga dije- ehm… *Yui sudah siap dengan bazooka nya, Ono ikut mengacungkan canonballnya, dan Kou hanya diam karena belum punya senjata apapun selain deathglarenya (?) -_-*

Sepasang violet Kushina membulat ketika menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang enak-enakan duduk ditepi air mancur kerajaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mitoze dan Mikoto!

"eh… Miko-chan dengan… orang tadi?" ucapnya seraya terdiam beberapa saat.

"cih… Miko-chan bukannya mengeluarkanku dari sini, dia malah asyik pacaran –ttebane!" geram Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, hingga dengan tiba-tiba salah seorang diantara mereka yang berambut pirang tiba-tiba menatapnya, membuat Kushina sedikit kaget, tetapi masih dengan kekesalannya dan melipat tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dan langsung melabrak mereka. Tapi… Kushina langsung melangkah masuk sambil kembali memikirkan untuk apa dia melabrak mereka kalau dia sudah bisa keluar dari tempat itu?

Hey Kushina, kau cemburu pada mereka meski kau belum kenal pada Mitoze, kan?

'.' '.' '.'

"sebuah… kedai?" Tanya Mitoze dengan sedikit heran sambil menatap sebuah papan nama yang sudah keropos dibeberapa sisi.

"apa… kau yakin akan bercerita ditempat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi pada gadis berambut hitam yang membawanya ketempat itu, namun gadis itu terlihat seperti melirik sekitar sebelum kembali menarik Mitoze masuk.

"ya, cepat rapatkan tudung jubahmu"

Mitoze menurut dan segera terperangah ketika melihat isi dari tempat tersebut yang ternyata tak seperti dugaannya, tempat itu sungguh terlihat jauh lebih luas dan terawat dari yang terlihat diluar. Disebelah kiri mereka tampak seperti peta seluruh negeri yang membentang hampir setengah dari dinding disebelah kiri tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan rak setinggi kira-kira 2 meter yang berisi banyak gulungan yang tersusun rapi, kemudian beberapa pasang kursi dan meja yang tampaknya adalah kursi dan meja antik, diteruskan dengan sebuah pintu yang letaknya agak tersembunyi diantara rak-rak yang bersusun rapi di hampir dari setengah ruangan itu, kemudian agak kekanan dari pintu itu ada beberapa puluh orang yang tampak duduk bergerombol, tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, dan beberapa juga ada yang sedang memindah-mindahkan benda kayu diatas sebuah peta disaksikan oleh yang lainnya, beberapa lagi tampak mengamati lukisan-lukisan manusia yang tampaknya adalah generasi sebelum mereka itu dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi, ada yang sedih hingga menangis, ada yang tampak marah-marah hingga hampir saja melempari lukisan itu dengan tomat yang dipegangnya. *Rikka : tidakk! Tomatkuuu~~ #dibekap Ono* Terakhir, tepat ditengah ruangan ada sebuah lampu kristal yang tampak sangat klasik dan sederhana, namun indah dan terasa cocok dengan ruangan itu dan seluruh isinya.

Mitoze pun mencoba menatap gadis disebelahnya untuk meminta penjelasan tentang semua yang dilihatnya tersebut.

"ah… Mitoze-san, selamat datang di pusat penelitian sejarah Uzushio!" ucap Mikoto, gadis itu sambil membawa Mitoze duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dipojok dekat pintu tadi, ternyata setelah duduk disitu Mitoze dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas, termasuk apa saja yang tertulis di beberapa lukisan yang memang menghias sebagian besar sisa dinding setelah peta negeri tadi.

"pu-pusat penelitian sejarah? Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Mikoto pun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil beranjak bangun,

"baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ya"

Gadis itupun tampak menghampiri salah satu diantara orang yang sedang memindah-mindahkan penggaris kayu diatas peta, dan tampak membisikkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melirik kearan Mitoze diikuti orang itu, lalu mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan kearah Mitoze.

"Mitoze, dia adalah ayahku, wakil ketua penelitian 'bulan merah' disini. Ayah, dia adalah kesatria yang itu" ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan Mitoze kepada seseorang berambut raven yang sudah memutih dibeberapa sisi, namun tak mengurangi kesan wibawa dari orang tersebut.

"oh, ternyata kau Mitoze? Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata kau jauh lebih muda dari yang kukira" ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya "saya Uchiha Kaito, senang bertemu denganmu, kesatria"

Mitoze pun membalas uluran tangan Kaito, dengan sedikit segan sambil menyebutkan namanya dan sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meminta unuk dianggap hanya sebagai pengelana, membuat Kaito sedikit terkekeh mendengar kerendahan hati sang kesatria.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Kaito sambil memberi sinyal pada Mikoto untuk mengambilkan sesuatu untuk dihidangkan pada tamu mereka yang telah sejak lama ditunggu seluruh negeri ini. Mikoto pun mengerti dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"tentang legenda werewolf di Uzushio dan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu"

'.' '.' '.'

"HEH? Jadi hanya karena Tobi yang mengganggumu jadi kau berniat meledakkannya tapi malah menghancurkan markas?" ucap seorang pemuda berjubah yang mencoba mengulangi apa yang baru didengarnya dari sesuatu (?) berambut pirang panjang didepannya sambil bersweatdrop ria. Yang ditanyai pun hanya mengangguk.

"iya un, dan sekarang bocah itu kabur entah kemana un. Tadi aku sudah berusaha menelururi sekuruh kastil Akatsuki untuk mencarinya un" jelas orang berambut pirang panjang tersebut sambil mendecih kesal dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan cara menempelkan sesuatu berwarna putih ditali ditangannya.

"percayalah Deidara, berapa kalipun kau mencoba meledakkan diri, tali itu tak akan bisa hancur dengan mudah hanya dengan ledakan kecil tak berseni seperti itu" ejek sang leader yang masih duduk dengan enaknya diatas salah satu jari patung yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"DUARRR!"

"ledakan kecil katamu un? Tak berseni katamu un?" ucap Deidara, orang berambut pirang panjang tadi sambil mencoba melepaskan tali yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya putus dan malah tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"arghh siaall un! Andai kau bukan leader, aku pasti sudah meledakkanmu sejak lama un! Akan kubuktikan kalau ledakanku ini berseni! Jadi jangan asal berkata seakan ledakanku ini tak spesial dan berseni un!" ucapnya lagi dengan kesal dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada orang yang disebut leader tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda pertama yang menanyai Deidara itupun hanya bisa berfacepalm ria.

"Akatsuki? Oh… jadi itu merupakan perkumpulan werewolf? Saya sering mendengar nama itu tanpa mengetahui apa itu" ucap Mitoze sambil mengingat-ingat berapa kali dia pernah mendengar nama itu, Kaito pun hanya mendehem dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"ya, saya juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perkumpulan itu ada, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah bekerja dibalik layar sejak pemerintahan Kerajaan Uzumaki yang pertama"

"dan mengenai apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu itu merupakan cerita yang sangat panjang, apakah kau bersedia duduk sedikit lebih lama disini, Mitoze-san?" ucapnya lagi sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap kepada Mikoto yang meletakkan beberapa cangkir cokelat hangat dan beberapa camilan diatas meja didepan kedua pria itu, lalu langsung duduk disamping ayahnya.

"apa aku sudah ketinggalan banyak, ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang antusias, Kaito pun menyeringai yang entah apa artinya itu kepada putrinya.

"kita baru saja sampai pada intinya, Miko-chan"

"hyaaahhh! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau ikut pesta –ttebaneeee!" jerit Kushina yang sekarang… yah memang sudah dikeluarkan dari tempatnya tadi, tetapi ternyata sebuah hal yang ─jauh─ lebih buruk menunggunya dan terjadi padanya. Saat ini saja dia tampak mencoba berontak dari para dayang yang mencoba memakaikannya gaun pesta dan menata rambutnya, serta mendandaninya.

"kumohon tuan putri, patuhlah untuk sebentar saja, karena kami pasti akan dimarahi bila tak bisa mendandani anda secara maksimal, setelah itu, terserah anda mau melakukan apa" ucap salah satu dari para dayang itu yang membuat Kushina ternganga sejenak.

"HAH? Aku patuh untuk dirias seperti ondel-ondel begitu? Bermimpilah Midori! Dan kau… teganya berkata seperti itu kepadaku, padahal selama ini kukira kau yang bisa kupercaya dan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukku –ttebane!" ucap Kushina sambil tertawa sinis, kecewa terhadap sikap dayang kesayangannya itu yang kini dirasanya lebih memihak kepada 'si pak tua merah' yang dibencinya. Midori pun menghela nafasnya berusaha untuk sabar.

"ah… bukan seperti itu, Kushina-chan… aku memang sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, aku ingin kau tampil dengan begitu cantik dipesta nanti malam, aku ingin orang-orang yang hadir dipesta itu berkata 'betapa cantiknya Putri Kerajaan Uzumaki' bukan 'betapa bagusnya riasan para dayang Kerajaan Uzumaki', kalau sudah begitu, yang dipuji pasti kau dan kerajaan ini, bukan kami, kan? Sadarlah, kalau begitu berarti kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa, iya kan? Dan maaf kalau bahasaku terlalu lancang, dikarenakan aku sekarang mencoba bicara sebagai seorang sahabat padamu." jelas Midori panjang lebar membuat Kushina tertegun sejenak…

Gadis ber iris violet itupun menunduk untuk beberapa saat…

Lalu sebuah hal yang amat sangat langka terjadi, membuat Midori dan dayang lain langsung tersentak kaget.

**Tess…!**

"hiks… a-aku mengerti… aku mengerti akan semua itu -ttebane… sungguh hal itu telah berputar dikepalaku berjuta-juta kali setiap aku menyadari posisiku sebagai seorang putri tunggal kerajaan Uzumaki… hiks… akupun mengerti tujuan kalian yang ingin mendukungku dan kerajaan ini… tapi… hiks… tidak bisakah, sekali saja, kalian mencoba mengerti perasaanku –ttebaneeeeeee!" jerit Kushina yang pada akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya sambil terisak-isak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Midori yang pertama menyadari itupun langsung memasang tampang bersalah dan langsung memeluk Kushina sambil ikut meneteskan air mata.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, satu persatu para dayang ikut melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk Kushina dengan tangisnya masing-masing.

'.' '.' '.'

"baiklah… pertama-tama, sebab kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu terjadi… karena **dendam**" ucap Kaito mencoba membuka ceritanya membuat kedua anak muda didepannya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"dendam?"

"ya, semua itu berawal sejak sang baginda ratu Mito Uzumaki belum menikah, ada yang menduga ini berhubungan dengan cinta segitiga antara sang pangeran, putra mahkota sebelum menjadi Raja pertama di Uzushio, Hashirama, sang putri kerajaan negeri saat itu, Mito Uzumaki, dengan anak salah satu petinggi kerajaan negeri, Madara Uchiha. Ya, kalian pasti kaget mendengar ada anggota klan Uchiha yang terlibat, kan?" ucap Kaito sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya, membiarkan kedua anak muda didepannya semakin penasaran dengannya.

"ayah… aku baru tahu akan hal ini, klan kita ternyata ikut terlibat? Lalu kenapa kita masih bisa diterima di Uzushio sampai sekarang?" Tanya salah seorang dari anak muda didepan Kaito, ─tentunya dari anaknya sendiri yang ber marga Uchiha. Kaito pun menjentikkan tangannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat itu aku masih kecil, sih… makanya aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana ceritanya. Tapi dari yang kudengar dari kakakku yang seumuran dengan mereka bertiga tadi, Madara Uchiha telah menyimpan dendam yang besar saat itu karena dua hal; pertama karena dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tuan putri yang selama itu dia sukai telah jatuh cinta dengan pangeran dari negeri sebelah, jadi intinya dia gagal mendapatkan hati sang tuan putri. Kedua, kalau dia gagal mendapatkan hati sang tuan putri, maka dia juga gagal untuk menjadi Raja seluruh negeri dan mendapatkan posisi, kekuasaan yang sudah sejak lama diinginkannya. Yaa… konon katanya dia memang haus akan kekuasaan. Jadi… dendam yang mulai terpupuk sejak dia remaja itu ternyata semakin lama semakin besar sampai mereka dewasa, dan pada akhirnya pangeran Hashirama dan putri Mito menikah, dia…" ucap Kaito yang dengan sengaja memutuskan kata-katanya ditengah kalimat ketika melihat ekspresi kedua anak muda dihadapannya yang sudah tegang padahal baru diawal cerita, membuat pria paruh baya itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"gah, ayaaahh! Dasar, sudah tua, jahilnya gak hilang-hilang jugaa!" jerit Mikoto gemas dengan tingkah konyol ayahnya. Sedang Mitoze hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil mencoba menyeruput cokelat panas yang masih mengepul didepannya.

"memang apa yang terjadi saat itu? Apa Madara Uchiha akhirnya membalaskan dendamnya?" Tanya Mitoze mencoba menerka setelah menghabiskan seperempat dari isi gelas yang dipegangnya. Kaito pun mendehem pelan kemudian menjawab dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"belum, bisa dibilang masih jauh dari itu, saat itu Madara hanya bisa mencoba bersabar dan menerima semuanya, toh akhirnya ketika Raja Hashirama dan Ratu Mito memutuskan untuk membangun desa sendiri yang khusus untuk anggota Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang terlantar di negeri pusat, Madara juga ikut diajak untuk menjadi salah seorang petinggi kerajaan yang paling dipercaya oleh Raja Hashirama karena mereka memang bersahabat. Dan ketika ditanya alasan kenapa Raja Hashirama membangun desa sendiri? Karena ingin memberikan tempat untuk para Uzumaki dan Uchiha, sekalian untuk melatih diri memimpin negeri, begitu alasan sang Raja Hashirama yang membuat dendam, serta rasa iri Madara semakin besar dan besar."

"yang namanya pemerintahan, dimanapun juga pasti ada pro dan kontra, kan? Dan ternyata itu juga berlaku dengan kerajaan baru yang diberi nama Uzushiogakure tersebut. Ya, desa ini" ucap Kaito sambil kini melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Mitoze dan Mikoto pun berusaha menyusun pertanyaan dari cerita yang barusan mereka dengar itu.

"pro dan kontra… maksud ayah sejak itulah Akatsuki terbentuk?"

"apa Madara akhirnya menyadari ada kelompok kontra dan memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka?"

Kaito pun tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan dari para anak muda didepannya tersebut.

"kalian berdua sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu, ternyata anak muda jaman sekarang memang pintar dan cepat tanggap, ya" ucap Kaito sambil tertawa renyah.

"yang namanya pro dan kontra, bukan hanya soal siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, tetapi juga tergantung dari pandangan serta pengaruh lingkungan yang kita dapat terhadap suatu pemerintahan tersebut. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kelompok kontra **hanya** terdiri atas Akatsuki"

"hanya? Berarti maksud ayah masih banyak lagi kelompok kontra itu diluar sana?" Tanya Mikoto. Kaito mengangguk.

"tepat, jadi mari kita simpulkan bahwa Akatsuki hanya salah satu dari mereka. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Mitoze-san, Madara memang melihat kepada para kelompok kontra, tetapi sepertinya saat itu memang belum terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka, sih…" ucap Kaito sambil kembali meminum cokelat panasnya yang kini sudah setengah dingin itu. Mikoto terlihat masih mencerna kata-kata yang baru didengarnya, sedangkan Mitoze tampak sudah siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"jadi… kapankah saat itu tiba? Maksudku… kapan Madara Uchiha akhirnya menyadari itu?"

"!"

"…"

'.' '.' '.'

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH3~~^v^~^v^~**

**TBC ^^V**

**Chap 3 finish!**

**Gomen, gomen… niat awal mau bikin canon HashiMada, taunya hasilnya jadi ngawur begini T.T/**

**Barusan setelah bikin nih chap, Rizuma kembali membaca chap flashback Hashirama VS Madara, dan taunya beda ama yg Rizuma bikin -_-**

**Tapi karena udah terlanjur kebikin, terus sayang ngapus hasil imajinasi Rizuma, jadi biarin aja ceritanya jadi konyol gini ya, minna? :3 #dijitak HashiMada :v**

**Madara : aku memang dendam… ta-tapi masa aku dendam hanya karena hal konyol begitu? -/-**

**Hashirama : -" *pundung***

**Rizuma : k-kan ceritanya kau haus kekuasaan, Madara-sama o.o *pegangin pala yg benjol (?)***

**Ono : asiiiikkk! *masuk kedalam gerobak penuh melon**

**Yui : *sweatdrop**

**Kou : *facepalm**

**Ono : apalu liat-liat, setan merah? Lu mau ya? *acungin melon**

**Yui : enak aja, gue bukan setan merah tau! Dan jauhkan melon busukmu itu dariku! *keluarin bazooka**

**Ono : melon busuk katamu? Mau ngajakin berantem ya hah? *keluarin cannonball**

**Kou : *facewall**

**BAK BUK DUK NGEENG DUAKKK MIAWWW (?)**

**Rikka : *lempar C3 ke Yui dan Ono***

**(Hs) KATSU**

**DUARRRRRRR!**

**Yui &amp; Ono : *gosong***

**Kou : pfftt *menahan tawa**

**Yui : apa yang lu ketawain hah? *deathglare Kou**

**Kou : woles aja donk lu, gitu aja sewot cih! *mendadak pakek bahasa gaul***

**Rikka : BISA DIAM GAK SIH!? *mau lempar C3 lagi***

**All OC : *merinding liat C3* GLUKK!**

**Rikka : nah, begitu lebih baik! Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing *masih dengan C3 yang mengacung***

**Kou : cih! Souka, aku OC pertama Bakauthor, namaku Aoichi Kou, 17 tahun, shonen, penyuka biru. *deathglare Yui**

**Yui : gah, ka-kau kira deathglaremu itu be-berpengaruh padaku? *gugup**

**Ah hi minna! Perkenalkan aku OC kedua author-sama, namaku Akane Yui, 16 tahun, shoujo, penyuka doujin yaoi :P *melet ke Kou**

**Ono : …**

**Rikka : hey, Bakaono! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!**

**Ono : Zzzz… grook syuuu… *ngorok dengan cantiknya (?) didalam gerobak***

**Rikka : malah tidur -_-**

**Ino : biar saya yang menggantikan Ono-kun, Rikka-sama *tiba-tiba muncul**

**Rikka : ah Ino-chan! Darimana saja kau? Baiklah cepat perkenalkan dirimu dan saudara kembarmu yang menyebalkan itu!**

**Ino : ha-hai… *menghadap reader* a-ano… perkenalkan, saya dan kembaran saya itu adalah OC ketiga author-sama, nama saya Midorisa Ino dan dia Midorisa Ono *nunjuk Ono***

**Seperti yang dikatakan Rikka-sama, kami ini kembar dengan Ono yang lebih tua 5 menit dari saya.**

**Umur kami 18 tahun, saya shoujo dan Ono-kun shonen, saya suka jus lemon dan Ono suka melon, onegaishimasu, yoroshiku ne… *bow**

**Yui &amp; Kou : 18 TAHUN!? KOK KECIL BEGITU SIH!? *nunjuk si kembar yang sesungguhnya hanya sebahu Yui dan sedada Kou***

**PLETAKK!**

**PLETAKK!**

**Ino : wa-walau kecil, tapi jangan remehkan kekuatan kami ^^**

**Yui &amp; Kou : *tepar***

**Rikka : *sweatdrop* hah sudahlah, adakah diantara kalian yang ingin menyumbangkan omake?**

**Ino : saya! Karena mereka semua sudah tidur, maka mau tak mau tinggal saya yang tersisa ^^**

**Rikka : 'Yui dan Kou kan 'tidur' gara-gara kau' *inner***

**Ino : ini omake pertama saya, mohon dibaca ya! ^^**

**Enjoy :3**

**OMAKE BY INO – "'Kecemburuan' Putri Kushina"**

"kaasan! Mikotoo! Midoriiiii! Siapa sajaa! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini –ttebane!" jerit seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedari tadi terus menggedor pintu setinggi 3 meter didepannya, dia berharap ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu agar dia bisa menghardik orang yang telah membuatnya terkurung ditempat itu.

"aarrrgghh! Dasar pak tua merah yang menyebalkaaaaannn!" teriaknya lagi sambil menendang pintu tersebut dan langsung melangkah ke tepi jendela untuk menenangkan diri. Siapa yang dimaksudnya pak tua merah? Nanti juga dijelasin :P *Kou : bakauthor #jitak*

Kushina, gadis berambut merah yang malang itu, sudah terkurung ditempat yang merupakan menara istana tersebut sejak setengah jam yang lalu, begitu dia dan Mikoto baru saja menginjakkan kaki di istana, Kushina langsung diseret para dayang untuk dimandikan dan akhirnya terkurung ditempat tersebut. Alasannya simple,

"kau harus tetap bersih untuk pesta makan malam kerajaan nanti malam, Kushina-chan" ucap suara seseorang yang disebut Kushina sebagai pak tua, baginda raja. Kenapa Kushina seperti begitu membenci ayahnya sendiri? Nanti juga dije- ehm… *Yui sudah siap dengan bazooka nya, Ono ikut mengacungkan canonballnya, dan Kou hanya diam karena belum punya senjata apapun selain deathglarenya (?) -_-*

Sepasang violet Kushina membulat ketika menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang enak-enakan duduk ditepi air mancur kerajaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mitoze dan Mikoto!

"eh… Miko-chan dengan… orang tadi?" ucapnya seraya terdiam beberapa saat.

"cih… Miko-chan bukannya mengeluarkanku dari sini, dia malah asyik pacaran –ttebane!" geram Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"mana… pacarannya sama si pirang itu lagi, Miko-chan curang ah!" gumamnya lagi sambil mulai bolak balik diruangan itu dengan resah. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dan langsung melabrak mereka. Kemudian mengambil pemuda pirang yang jujur telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama dia melihat pemuda itu, ─meski dia pernah meneriaki pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'hantu'

Masih dengan asyiknya sang habanero berpikir, pintu tempat itu mendadak terbuka…

BRAKKK!

"tuan putri Kushina! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sejak tadi sudah ditunggu oleh Kushina, sontak membuat gadis itu langsung memeluk orang tersebut.

"aaa Midori-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga –ttebane!" ucapnya riang sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari dayang kesayangannya itu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu "Midori-chan… tolong bantu aku –ttebane!"

Beralih ke taman, Mikoto yang tampak blushing dan kelabakan mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba langsung tercebur kekolam ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkannya. Mitoze sontak kaget dan mencoba menarik Mikoto keluar dari kolam.

"Mikoto-san, ada apa?" Tanya Mitoze heran, apalagi melihat wajah Mikoto yang malah tambah memerah.

"a-ano… tadi kulihat Kushina-chan kabur dari menara dengan cara loncat dari menara!" ucap Mikoto yang mulai panik sendiri, Mitoze sontak melihat kearah menara, dan benar saja, jendela menara sudah terbuka, dan sesuatu tampak tergeletak ditempat yang kira-kira menjadi tempat jatuh kalau terjun dari menara tersebut.

"ga-gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Belum juga menjalankan tugasku, si putri malah bunuh diri" gumam Mitoze sendiri tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapan kedua insan tersebut.

"apa? Aku bunuh diri? Jadi kau menyumpahiku untuk cepat mati ya –ttebane? dasar si pirang jeleeeeekkk!" teriak orang yang tiba-tiba ada didepan mereka itu dengan frustasi, lalu langsung menarik, menyeret, dan kemudian menghajar Mitoze, pemuda malang itu, sepuasnya.

Mikoto? Lihatlah dia hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria!

Dan dibalik itu, ternyata yang tergeletak tadi hanyalah sebuah bantal yang dilapisi oleh pakaian yang tadinya dipakai Kushina, dan itu dilempar dari atas menara oleh Midori sedangkan Kushina langsung melangkah turun dari menara secepat yang dia bisa dan langsung menjalankan rencana 'melabrak' nya tersebut…

**OMAKE END**

**All main char : *mendadak muncul***

**Kushina : … *dark aura***

**Minato : o/oa**

**Mikoto : -_-**

**Midori : ? *bingung karena namanya diikutkan juga (?)***

**Madara : …**

**Hashirama : *mojok (?)**

**Rikka : eh… hi para main char :P *feeling buruk***

**Kushina : grrr… siapa yang membuat omake super ngawur itu hah? *still with dark aura***

**Rikka : e-eh… yang pasti bu-bukan saya! *berlindung dibalik Minato (?)**

**Minato : *kaget***

**Mikoto : huh, akhirnya kita muncul juga setelah sedari tadi para OC berkuasa di opening *mencibir***

**Midori : *asyik nonton drama di tv (?)***

**MadaHashi : *lomba lempar batu sembunyi tangan (?)***

**( ^ ini pairing yg bener yg mana sih? Tadi HashiMada sekarang kebalik gini :v)**

**Rikka : e-etto… itukan keinginannya bakauthor, jelas itu diluar kuasa saya Mikoto-sama ^^V *muka diimut imutin (?)**

**Mikoto : terserahlah, tapi kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan bakauthor itu, aku berjanji akan membuat Kushina-chan menghajarnya sampai titik keringat penghabisan (?) *karena titik darah sudah mainstream :v**

**Kushina : yosha! Pasti kulakukan –ttebane! *mengepalkan tangan***

**Rikka : G-GLUK *oh bakauthor, kudoakan semoga kau dilindungi yang maha kuasa saat itu terjadi ─membatin***

**HashiMada -_- : *lomba ngelemparin bakauthor pakek batu (?)***

**Rikka : *facepalm* ehm… oh yah… ngomong-ngomong emm… pfftt *menahan tawa* omake mu lumayan juga Ino-chan! ^^ *lumayan ngawur maksudnya :v***

**Ino : benarkah? Kyaaa~ kalau begitu sekarang bolehkah saya meminta jus lemon? :3**

**Rikka : boleh, ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi setelah membaca naskah Preview nih *kasih kertas naskah**

**Ino : yosh~ dengan senang hati~~ *ambil kertas naskah**

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidupkuu~ *lebay xD**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**And ini sekilas vision buat chap depan ^^**

**-Preview chap 4-**

**.**

"**aaa… aku seperti orang lain, apa itu benar-benar aku –ttebane?"**

**.**

"**memang… yang terjadi sampai se mengerikan itu ya?"**

**.**

"**bahkan lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, nak"**

**.**

"**desa kita… akan hancur…"**

**.**

"**BLAAARRRR~"**

**.**

"**Kaito… kuperingatkan, untuk yang terakhir… JANGAN SAMPAI 'DIA' TERUS MEMENGARUHIMU!"**

**.**

**-'.' '.' '.'-**

**Yosha, cukup dulu prewiewnya, once more, REWIEW nya please! :3**

**( Gomen atas bacotan saya yg terlalu panjang, ini udah ke-set dari awal, dan itu udh berusaha saya pendekin, tapi tetep keliatan panjang, ya? *facewall )**

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


End file.
